The Return of Something Evil
by Jade S
Summary: Matt wakes up one morning and finds that TK is missing. The whole fic for ya, right here!!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is my first multi-parter and my first Digimon fan fic. Its mainly about Matt and TK (my 2 fav characters). I guess it takes place sometime after they go back to the Digiworld, but I wasn't really thinking about time periods when I wrote it. So enjoy.....or don't I guess that's up to you but hopefully you'll enjoy it. ^_^ 

The Return of Something Evil By: Jade 

Part 1 

"TK, where are you, TK" Matt shouted at the top of his lungs as he searched franticly for his little brother. TK had been there when he went to sleep, but that morning Matt was jerked awake by nervous Izzy who told him that his brother was missing. The Digidestined and there digimon had been searching all day still without any idea of TKs were abouts. 

" Matt we've been looking all day, maybe we should..........." 

"Where not giving up Tai, TKs out there all alone where ever he is and were not giving up until we find him" Matt exclaimed cutting off Tai mid sentence. 

"Geez Matt I was just gonna say that we should go back to our camp site and rest for a little while, who knows maybe TK will come back. You wouldn't want him to come back and have no one be there" Tai suggested. 

"Yeah Matt, Tai's right we really do need a rest, besides im getting hungry" Mimi added. 

"And You think eating is more important then finding TK" Matt shouted 

"That's not what she ment Matt, calm down" Sora said 

"Calm down, Sora my brother is missing, why am I the only one who seems to care about finding him" Matt retorted 

"Stop shouting at everyone we care about finding TK just as much as you do but I think we all agree that we need to take a rest" Said Tai. 

"Well I don't agree. We have to keep looking" Matt shouted 

"Don't you two start fighting again" Gabumon warned. 

" Ok don't agree but Im going to take a rest and get something to eat, you keep looking if you want to, but you'll be looking alone. For now anyway." Tai exclaimed walking away, all but Gabumon and Patamon followed. 

"Fine I don't need you guys anyway! I'll find my brother all by my self" Matt said as his friends walked away to rest."At least i know I can count on you guys to help me" 

"You can always count on me Matt" Gabumon said. 

"Yeah and I have to find TK, he needs me" Patamon said 

"C'mon guys we'd better get back to work" Matt reminded them. 

"Dont worry Matt, we'll find him" Gabumon said 

"Yeah" Matt replied. "We have to" 

What happened to TK, and will Matt be able to find him? Read The return of something evil part 2 to find out. 

A/N: Hey, I know this ones sortta short and its not very clear but dont worry cause theres gonna be a flashback in part 2 to explain that so dont worry it'll get better. Also if your anything like me you hate having to wait forever to see what happens next so I PROMISE that Part 2 will be done real soon. So reveiw this, I want to know what you really think so be EXTREMLY critical that way I know if I'm doing a good job, just don't lecture me about misspelled words or my bad grammar K. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N : Lines like this ---------- mean there's a flashback. 

The Return of Something Evil 

Part 2 

When TK opened his eyes he had to blink rapidly in order for them to adjust to the darkness surrounding him. He tried to get up but soon found that he wasn't going anywhere fast, chains bound his small body to the cold dark wall of the cave. At first his mind was a blur, he couldn't remember any of what had happened or where he was but after a minute it all started coming back to him. 

---------------------------------- " Hey Matt did you see that" he remembered asking his older brother as they walked through the woods. 

"See what" Matt asked staring at his little brother blankly. 

" I saw this light over there in that cave. Maybe theirs someone in there" 

" I doubt it, you probably just saw the sun reflecting off something in there" Matt suggested. 

"Don't ya think we should check it out" 

"Na it we don't have time to stop right now" Matt replied 

"Oh ok" 

After that they had walked for about an hour before stoping for the night. Everyone went to sleep including TK but then all of a sudden he heard something. Someone was whispering in his ear. 

"Wake up TK" 

"Huh, Matt is that you" he asked as he opened his eyes and sat up expecting to see his older brother standing over him. No one was there. "Patemon" He looked around very confused, everyone even Izzy who was supposed to be on watch was sleeping soundly. "Hey who said that". 

" I did " the strange voice came again. 

"Who are you" he said looking around again and then standing up. "where are you, why cant I see you" 

" Im right here " said the stranger as what looked like a bright blue ball of light appeared in front of TK. 

"Are you a digimon" 

"Yes, my name is Aruromon" 

"What do you want" "I need your help" 

"Doing what" 

"There's this cave about a half mile away from here" 

"You mean the cave we passed on the way here.... were you that light i saw" 

"Yes, anyway their was a rock slide and a friend of mine was trapped in there" 

"So what do you want me to do" 

"Help me get him out" 

"Why me" 

"Your just the right size, now c'mon TK, we need to hurry" 

"Cant the others come, they could help to" 

Aruromon stared directly into the small boys eyes and said "No TK, I only want you" 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

"Tai don't you think its about time we started looking again" Sora asked. She really was getting worried, she'd thought for sure that TK had just wandered off and would come back to their camp site all smiles and ready to tell them about how he'd meet some cool Digimon or something and that he'd lost track of time. But this just wasn't the case, it had been over an hour since the group had stoped to rest and still no sign of the boy. Now Sora was begining to worry not only about TK but Matt as well. 

"Yeah your right, we've rested long enough" Tai replied as he stood up and prepared to rejoin the search. 

"Gee...I hope Matt is OK. He has been out there by himself for awhile" Agumon said looking at the others. 

"Don't worry Agumon, I'm sure Mr. COOL is just fine" Tai said with his arms folded across his chest. 

"Well....he has been gone....awhile.....and it is getting dark" Tentamon said 

"Don't worry about him...he doesn't need our help remember" Tai spat. 

"C'mon Tai, give the guy a break his brothers missing" Said Sora. 

"That doesn't mean he sould get mad at me, I'm not the one who got lost TK is" Tai exclaimed. 

"Personaly I'm begining to believe that TK didn't just wonder off" Izzy said 

"What da ya mean, do you think he was capatured by an evil digimon or something" Tai asked in a much calmer voice. 

"Thats very possible" Izzy replied. 

"Sor shouldn't we get going" Biyomon asked at Soras side. 

Sora shook her head in agreement with the small pink digimon "Lets go guys" She said in a worry filled voice. 

"Yeah" Tai agreed 

" Hey Tai, didn't you mention something before about the possiblity of TK coming back here when were not" Mimi asked. 

"Yeah" Tai answered. 

"Well um....I was just thinking that maybe Palmon and I should stay behind.....you know just in case he does come back.......so he wont be alone" Mimi said 

"Yeah good idea, maybe Gomamon and I should stay too" Joe added. 

"Why should we stay Joe" Gomamon asked a little confussed. 

"Yeah Joe why should you stay" Tai said with a dumb looking smile on his face. 

"Huh....a well" Joe mumbled. He hadn't really expected the others to question his idea. 

"Well what" Izzy questioned. 

"In case Mimi gets attacked by some big evil Digimon, um.... Gomamon and I can help" Joe finally answered. 

"Thats probably a not a bad idea you guys" Palmon said. Joe smiled (something that didn't happen all that often). 

"All right...you two stay here" Tai said giving into there pleas." In fact Kari why dont you and Gatomon stay too". 

"But I don't wantta stay with you" Kari pleaded. 

"Kari, it'll be safer here, besides someones gotta take care of Joe and Mimi" Tai explained tring to persuade his little sister. 

"That would probably a good idea" Gatomon added helping Tai in his preswasion. 

"Well" Kari begain "Ok, but you'd better hurry back" 

"We will" Sora Said reasuringly 

"See ya" Tai said 

"Bye" Kari called to Tai, Sora, Izzy, Augumon, Biyomon, and Tentamon as they walked off in search of Matt and TK. They waved back to her and the others as they disapeared into the dense forest. 

What will happen next? Who knows Not even I the author does (ok well maybe I do have an idea or two) but if you wantta know you'll have to wait and see what happens in The return of something evil part 3. 

A/N: Sorry, I know I said You'd find out what happened with Matt but I'm still trying to figure that one out. I mean just finding TK would be way to easy not to mention boring. And I Bet your probably wondering what the something evil is huh? Well you'll just have to wait and find out. Also please please please reveiw!!! Thanx. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N : OK here are the next two parts of this fic. I'm sorry if there's still any mistakes with the spelling and the grammar but I'm trying my best. I spell checked this five times and I read through it three times so like I said I'm sorry if its still a problem. I'm only human OK I'm not a dictionary, this is the best I can do. 

The Return of Something Evil (Parts 3&4) 

Part 3 

A chilling wind was in the air that night that made Matt shiver uncontrollably. "TK" he yelled his voice raw from calling out his brothers name. His legs were beginning to feel like ten pound weights. 12:35. It was so late, to late for a seven year old boy to all alone in the Digiworld, to late even for Matt. The boys eyes keep trying to close and the rest of him wanted simply to collapse at the base of a near by tree, but he knew he couldn't stop now not with TK still out there. 

"Matt its to cold for you to be wondering around like this" Said his worried digimon partner. 

"I don't really have much of a choice in that Gabumon, I'm not gonna stop looking and unless you see a thermostat attached to one of these trees then I'm afraid we can't do anything about the cold either." Matt replied 

"What's a thermostat" Patamon asked. 

"Something that's not gonna help us now" Matt said not really answering the small digimon's question. 

The wind blew harder and soon the small rescue party could feel the tiny droplets of water descending on there low hanging heads. With the wind picking up the way it was it was all Matt could do to keep himself standing. He fought hard against the severe weather still calling out his brothers name even though he himself could barely hear it over the loud pounding of the rain. Then suddenly there was a rustling sound in the trees up ahead. He was so tired and so cold and so wet and so.....terrified, he hardly needed another hurdle standing between he and his brother. But that didn't stop the evil digimon from stepping out from behind a nearby tree. 

"Its Dragonmon" Gabumon exclaimed as the huge Dragon looking digimon inched closer to the trio of travelers. "He's an evil digimon and his inferno flash makes him just as dangerous has he looks" 

Almost instinctively Matt shouted "GABUMON DIGIVOLVE" 

"I can't Matt, I'm to hungry to digivolve" Gabumon said 

"And I can't digivolve without TK" Patamon cried 

Without any time to revaluate the situation Matt said the only thing he could think of "RUN" And with Dragonmon fast on there heels they hurried to get away. But in the state of weariness that now possessed them made there escape attempt futile. Matt was the first to fall. He tripped over a rock and the ground came up to meet his exhausted body. 

"MATT" Gabumon screamed as he turned back to help his young friend. Patamon did the same. 

"No, you guys get out of here, someone has to keep looking for TK" Then from behind him he heard the monster behind him use his attack. 

"INFERNO FLASH" the monster shouted. Matt closed his eyes anticipating the blow 'I'm so sorry TK' He curled up into a ball waiting for the inevitable. Until suddenly he felt himself being thrown out of the way. The boys eyes snapped open "GABUMON" He cried as his digimon friend got the full force of the attack. 

"Hey Dragonmon take this" Patamon shouted at the monster as he flew at the digimon head on, fire in his eyes. "BOOM BUB........" Patamon began his attack but was interrupted by Dragonmon's clawed hand which swatted him away like a fly. 

"PATAMON" Matt exclaimed now standing once again. There was no way out of this, no way to beat the evil digimon towering over his shivering body. Once again he tried to run but it was hopeless. Dragonmon stepped right in front of him within seconds of his escape attempt. He stopped as he saw the monstrous tail coming towards him. The tail hit and on impact sliced through Matt's left arm with its razor sharp scales tearing through his flesh and nearly exposing the bone. He was sent flying towards a clump of bushes, the ground once again coming up to meet his fast falling body. He hit the ground and plummeted into darkness. 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

TK sat alone in the cold damp cave consumed by darkness. It had taken awhile for everything to sink in but he still didn't fully understand how he'd gotten where he was. What happened he thought. He closed his eyes tightly trying to remember, he had to remember, he thought hard what happened to me he thought with an overwhelming since of fear and confusion. He closed his eyes tight trying to remember. 'I have to remember! If not for me then for my brother and for Patamon and for the others! What happened to me' 

----------------------- 

"I'm not going anywhere without my brother" He said, a serious look in his big blue eyes. 

"Yes, you are TK...You WILL come with me" Aruromon demanded. 

"NO! your a bad digimon aren't you? Well, I'm staying right here with my friends" He exclaimed. 

"No, your not...Look at me TK" Aruromon shouted, he was beginning to get angry. 

"NO, stay away from me. Matt wake up" he said shaking his brother franticly, if anyone could help him it was his big brother. "Wake up Matt....Patamon....everyone... anyone please wake up! What did you do to them.....Why wont they wake up....are they......." 

"There just sleeping.....I used an attack on them to make them stay asleep" Aruromon said with a devious little smile. 

"You what? NO! Matt please wake up, Matt please.....I need you" He cried though he knew his attempts were in vain. 

"I anticipated this type of resistance from you my young digidestined, Now look at me" Aruromon commanded the frightened boy. 

"NO" he said turning away from him desperately trying to avoid his icy gaze. 

"Yes," said Aruromon as he circled TK until he was floating in front of him. 

After that all TK remembered was a blinding white light and then the bleak darkness that now engulfed him. He shivered from a mixture of fear and cold, he had to get out of here....Some how. 

Then he thought about the others, his friends, they were probably looking for him right now. And Matt, his brother, his amazing big brother who he knew was looking harder then any of them. But as much he wanted to be rescued, as much as he wanted Matt to save him, it pained him to think of what his brother was going through looking for him. What if something happened to them. He had to get out of there, if not for himself, then only to warn his friends. Then suddenly the small boy started struggling and pulling violently on his restraints not caring if he hurt himself in the process. 'I have to get out of here' "Matt...Patamon......Please come find me!" He screamed, hot tears escaping his big blue eyes turning them an awful shad of red. He hadn't wanted to cry, he wanted to stay strong like Matt, but he'd held it in as long as he could possibly stand it. He was just so scared and confused, he couldn't stop himself. "Matt I need you" 

"Yelling will do you no good boy no one can hear you in here" said the voice of someone TK couldn't yet see. To his horror the voice was strangely familiar, but he couldn't place it, as if it didn't belong anymore. 

"Whose there" He forced himself to ask. His voice coming out meek and frightened. 

"Don't you remember me my little digidestind" The voice said as its owner took a step closer to the small boy. 

TK froze when he saw who it was, and terror struck the young boys heart. Gasping for breath at the sight of the evil digimon standing over him. He swallowed hard and mumbled his name "Devimon" 

Part 4 

Tai yawned as he and the others continued down the path. They had gotten up couple hours ago but to Tai who'd had the last and longest watch that night wanted nothing more then to lay down right there on the dirt covered road and go to sleep. The idea was beginning to grow on him but every time he tried to give in to it the others reminded him that they had to keep looking. 

"Matt must have been walking all night otherwise we'd probably have caught up with him by now" Biyomon said stating the obvious. 

"Yeah, but I expected as much" Izzy said 

"Do you think he's OK Izzy" Tentamon asked Staring down at his small digidestined partner. 

"I sure hope so, but what worries me is that storm last night" The boy replied. 

"Yeah if he was out in that who knows what could have happened to him" Sora said worriedly, not knowing that the storm had been the least of Matt's problems. 

"Do you think he's OK Tai" Agumon asked bringing Tai back to the land of the living. 

"Huh, what were you guys talking about" Tai asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"We were talking about Matt, Agumon asked if you thought he was OK or not" Sora answered looking angrily at the still half asleep boy. 

"Oh......Well to honest I'm really not sure.... It has been a while since we saw him last" Tai replied groggily, not wanting to give the others a false note of hope. 

"Hey guys I think I see something" announced Biyomon who'd flown up ahead of the others. 

"Is it Matt.....Or TK" Izzy asked the bird digimon. 

"No...Its...Gabumon...and I think I see Patamon too" She replied landing some where up in the distance. The others hurried to catch up taking this as a good sign but much to there dismay they found an unconscious Gabumon in the middle of the path and Patamon at the base of a tree. Matt was nowhere to be seen. 

"MATT" Tai yelled now completely awake, and worried about his friend. 

"Where is he" Sora asked, fear in her voice. 

"I don't see him anywhere" Izzy said. 

"What if he's....." 

"Hey guys look over there" Agumon exclaimed pointing something silver next to a near by bush. 

"Its Matt's harmonica" Sora said bending down to pick up the small instrument 'he'd never just leave his harmonica' That's when she saw the foot lying limply under the bush. "Matt....Guys I think I found him" 

The group ran to Sora's side excited to have found there friend yet terrified that he might be hurt. They rounded the small clump of bushes together, that's when they came across the blonde haired boy. Fear struck there hearts at the image of there friend, he was lying on his back in a pool of blood. 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

The small boys eyes were wide with fear 'this cant be happening....it cant.... Matt were are you' He was to shocked to cry anymore, he started to say something but at first his voice caught in his throat and his mouth seemed to dry to open. Then struggling for breath he stammered "But your....you were" 

"Dead" Devimon said completing the boys sentence. "No, much like yourself I survived our last encounter, but this time I'm afraid you won't be so lucky" 

"But its not possible....I saw....we all saw you die...I saw Angemon kill you" TK said in a fearful voice. 

"You saw Angemon make a pathetic attempt to kill me and then foolishly assumed you'd won. But obviously you were wrong." The evil digimon said with a wicked laugh. "Now you will all pay for your stupidity. I'll destroy you all. And as for you....You will never leave the depths of this cave" 

"NO...Matt would never let that happen" TK exclaimed, the tears once again welling up in his eyes. 

"Oh if you think your brother can save you you are greatly mistaken. Dragonmon took care of that weakling last night." 

"What....NO......Matt No....Your lying...nothing happened to him .....your lying" TK cried tears flowing uncontrollably from his eyes as he once again struggled to free himself. 

"Its true, I'll attack them all one at a time. It'll make them weak. They don't stand a chance Without you they have no hope of surviving" Devimon said knowing the statement would hurt the small boy. 

"What do ya mean without me, why me" TK questioned. 

"You mean you don't know, don't tell me haven't you figured out the true power of your crests" Devimon said a little surprised. And then seeing the blank expression on the boys face he continued. "You are the one that brings them all hope and without you there hope can not exist" 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Matt stood alone in total darkness. He couldn't see a thing but he knew he wasn't alone. It wasn't the dark that scared him, it was the confusion that filled it, and that fear overwhelmed him. "Whose there" he shouted. No answer. Maybe he'd been wrong, maybe he was alone but something told him otherwise. He felt the presence of someone else, someone who couldn't speak to him, someone who needed his help. 'TK' "TK" he screamed into the blackness. 

"Help me Matt"Came a tiny frightened voice. "Brother, I need you" 

"TK" Matt screamed again as he began running through the darkness. "TK I'm coming....where are you" 

"Help me Matt" The voice said now growing faint. "Please...I....the cave...remember the li..." Was all he could say. 

"NO.... TK come back.....where are you.....bring him back" Matt cried desperately his eyes growing hot with tears he couldn't stop from flowing. "Please somebody, just give me some answers, I cant find you if I don't know where to look.....please!" 

Then he heard an unfamiliar voice breaking through the confusion. "Hope will be taken by darkness, and friendship alone cannot bring it back. One by one the others will fall, hurt but not be beaten. In the end only light can break through the darkness and bring back hope to all." 

With that said somehow Matt had a new sense of encouragement. Somehow he knew he could win. 

Then he woke up. 

A/N : Hey everyone I don't know about you but I think this is starting to get interesting (AKA a little weird). What do you think? Please review, I want to know what you really think, be extremely critical! Mean even, unless of course you really do like it. I just want to know if this is really any good, its the only way I'll get any better. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Return of something Evil (parts 5&6) 

Part 5 

"Why aren't they back yet" Kari asked as she paced between Mimi and Gatomon. "Tai said they'd hurry but...." 

"Don't worry Kari, I'm sure they're fine. They'll be back soon" Mimi said trying to comfort the small girl. 

"Yeah don't worry so much" Joe added. He could tell the others were giving him a funny look. "What..." 

"Hey Joe did YOU just say don't worry so much" Gomamon snickered. 

"Yeah what about it, why are you laughing" Joe demanded 

"Well, that is a little out of character for you Joe" Mimi replied with a giggle. 

"I still don't get what's so funny" Joe said obviously anoyed. 

The whole group laughed at Joe's current state of confussion. All except for Kari who continued to pace nerviously. Something was wrong and she knew it, and though she wasn't sure why she knew that she should be with the others. Like they needed her or something. 

"What's the matter Kari" Gatomon asked the pacing girl. And then upon remembering the girls concern said. "I'm sure the others are fine" 

"We should have gone with them" Kari said looking down at her digimon partner, a tiny frown forming on her young face. 

"Why do you say that Kari" Palmon asked. 

"I dunno...I just have this weird feeling...I think they need our help" Kari replied. "Besides I don't think TKs coming back here anytime soon" 

"You want to go after them don't you" Gatomon questioned. 

"Yeah" Kari answered. She stopped her pacing and stared at the two older kids with pleading eyes. "What do you guys think" 

Joe and Mimi exchanged glances. "I think we should go" Gomamon began "I didn't want to stay in the first place" 

"Yeah Mimi.....maybe we should go" Palmon added. 

"Yeah" Mimi and Joe nodded in agreement. Part of them to had wanted to go all along. 

"Then its settled" Gatomon said. The others all nodded. 

"Good, lets go now" Kari said somewhat excitedly. 

"Right" The others all said at once. 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Sora stared blankly into the lake. The day just keep getting worse and worse. She'd done her best to bandage Matt's badly wounded arm with some medical supplies she'd borrowed from Joe's first aid kit, and Gabumon and Patamon had woken up about an hour ago and explained there encounter with Dragonmon. They were all going to be fine. But still she had this terribly uneasy feeling, that something just wasn't right. 

Then there was the matter of TK. The boy had been missing for nearly two days now. She knew that something horrible must have happened to him and that they had to find him but they didn't even know where to look, it was pointless to just wonder about aimlessly and Matt had suffered the consequences. No, they needed a general direction at least. 

Then There was a sudden noise coming from the water that broke Sora out of her thoughts and made her look around. "Is someone there" she muttered somewhat nervously. "Hey... is any......" Was all she got out before Aquamon, a water digimon that resembled a sting ray with arms, grabbed her and pulled her toward water. A stifled scream was the last thing that came out of her mouth before she was yanked into the dark depths of the lake. 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

~Meanwhile~ 

Matt blinked a few times before opening his eyes completely. He tried to sit up but groaned upon remembering his hurt arm. "Matt...your awake" He heard Tai say. 

"What are you doing here" Matt asked as Tai helped him lean up against a nearby tree. Tai hadn't been there when Dragonmon attacked them....had he? 

"We were looking for TK, and we found you lying behind some bushes." Tai replied. 

"TK....Tai we have to find him" Matt exclaimed standing up rather quickly for someone in his condition. 

"You need to rest" Tai insisted. Then seeing worry in Matt's eyes added "Besides the others are out getting food, we have to wait for them at least" 

Matt sat down sadly and nodded in agreement, he'd lost a lot of blood and was to weak to argue any further, especially with Tai. That's when he remembered his dream. "Hope will be taken by darkness...." He repeated quietly. 

"What did you say Matt" Tai asked now sitting across from the blonde. 

"And friendship alone cannot bring it back...." He continued as if in a trance. 

"Matt are you ok....errrr..your acting really weird...even for you" Tai said in confusion. 

"One by one the others will fall, hurt but not beaten....." He said totally ignoring brown haired boy who sat across him. 

"Hellllooo earth to Matt....anybody there" Tai said biting down on his lower lip. 

"In the end only light can break through the darkness and bring hope back to all." He finished. 

"Matt....C'mon buddy...How much blood did you lose anyway" Tai stammered with a nervous laugh. 

Matt sat silently for a moment and thought over what he'd just repeated. It was another one of those freaky digiworld prophecies. Hope, that meant TK didn't it. And only light could bring him back. Only Kari could bring him back. That was it. TK was taken by an evil digimon, and he couldn't save him alone. The others had to help him, and ultimately Kari was the one who would bring his brother back. He looked up and his eyes meet Tai's "Where's Kari" 

"She stayed behind with Joe, Mimi and the other digimon...in case TK came back to the camp" Tai answered more confused then ever. "Why do you ask" 

"I had this weird dream Tai...and I can't really explain it but we need her....Why'd you leave her behind" Matt demanded. 

"I didn't want her to get hurt. Anyway what was all that weird stuff you said before about....You were really starting to freak me out. I thought you were delirious or something" Tai said concerned. 

"I already told you...I had this dream and..." Matt was interrupted by the distant sound of a scream. 

"That was Sora" Tai exclaimed as he shot up and started running in the direction from which they heard it. Matt got up and started to follow a bit more slowly then Tai, but then stopped suddenly and just stood there in the middle of the path like he was stuck to the ground. That's when he remembered the part of his dream that he'd left out of his explanation. One by one the others will fall....... 

Part 6 

"SORA!" Tai shouted as he reached the bank of a near by lake. "SORA! WHERE ARE YOU.....SORA!" Something moved in the water causing Tai to rush into the shallow end of the lake. "SORA....Is that you." 

Sora's head popped up from the depths. "TAI!" She screamed before Aquamon pulled her back under. 

"SORA....NO.....I have to help her" Tai shouted as he swam helplessly toward his drowning friend. 

"What are you doing Tai" Izzy said from the shore, all the digimon at his side. 

"Its Aquamon....hes got Sora" Tai exclaimed from somewhere off shore. "I have to........" 

"NO TAI!" Agumon shouted as he watched the beast pull his terrified friend under. The others screamed to but it was to late to warn the boy. 

"Agumon digivolve to............GREYMON" 

"Biyomon digivolve to...........BIRDRAMON" 

"Tentomon digivolve to............KABUTERIMON" 

"I sure hope they can help them" Patamon said 

"Hey Izzy I need to talk to you" Matt said as he finally made it to the lake, then he noticed the others in the lake. "Oh no Tai....Sora" 

Greymon was having trouble reaching the drowning children considering he could neither swim nor fly. However Birdramon and Kabuterimon seemed to be doing pretty well without him. "Meteor Wing" Birdramon shouted sending her attack directly at Aquamon. He was hit and dove for a minute releasing his hold on Sora whose unconscious body floated to the top. Birdramon flew down and retrieving the damp girl. "Can you get Tai" 

"Leave it to me......Electro Shocker" He shouted as Birdramon retreated to towards the beach. His first attack missed. He flew around the monster for a better shot when Greymon finally arrived. 

"Nova Blast" Greymon attacked hitting the unsuspecting Aquamon square in the back sending an unconscious Tai further in to the lake. Kabuterimon flew over to the foating boy and quickly got him to shore. 

All it took after that was another Nova blast from Greymon and Aquamons body disolved into the air. 

"Are they breathing" Matt exclaimed running towards the others. Greymon still making his way to the beach where the nearly drowned children lay. 

"Barley" Izzy answered watching Tai and Sora's chests slowly rise and fall. Greymon made it back and all the digimon dedigivolved to there previous forms. 

Matt thought for a moment then said "Hey Izzy we need to talk" 

"Can't you see I'm a little busy right now, you know taking care of our friends" Izzy replied. 

"I Heard another prophecy Izzy" Matt said nervously as he sat down next to the young computer genius. 

"You what" Izzy said now looking at the taller boy. 

"I heard it in a dream I had....and I think its coming true" Matt answered. 

"What did it say Matt" Gabumon questioned 

"It said...Hope will be taken by darkness, and friendship alone cannot bring it back. One by one the others will fall, hurt but not beaten. In the end only light can break through the darkness and bring back hope to all" Matt repeated for the second time. 

"What does it mean Matt" Patamon asked. 

"I think it means we need Kari" Matt explained. 

"That makes sense....If Kari's got the crest of light and TK's got the crest of hope and the fact that You couldn't find him alone. And assuming 'the others' doesn't include Kari or TK......" Izzy broke off mid sentence and exchanged glances with Matt. 

"What is it guys" Tentomon asked. 

"Yeah don't keep us waiting" Agumon pleaded. 

Matt looked at all of them and slowly finished Izzy's sentence. "I'm afraid it means....Three down Three to go" 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

"My feet hurt" Mimi whined "We've been walking all day and still no sign of them" 

"That's probably not a good sign" Joe said in his usually worry filled voice. 

"I'm not surprised we did stop a couple dozen times, the others are bound to be a lot farther ahead" Gomamon explained. 

"We didn't stop that many times" Mimi said in her defense. 

"Yes, we did" Gatomon said truthfully. 

Kari just walked in silence ahead of the others. Though she was the smallest and got tired more quickly then the older kids something was driving her forward, something she couldn't explain. 

The suddenly something moved through the near by bushes. "Hey guys did you hear that" Mimi asked stopping dead in her tracks. 

"What is it Mimi...Why'd you stop" Palmon asked and the others all stopped now to gaze at the frozen girl. 

"I could have sworn I.....AHHH" Mimi screamed as what looked like a centaur like digimon jumped out of the bushes. 

"Its Centarumon" Palmon exclaimed. 

"Oh good I thought you were a bad digimon and you were gonna attack us or something." Mimi said with a sigh of relief. "So what are you doing here....I thought you stayed at that temple place" 

"I have come to destroy you" Centarumon replied in a zombie like voice. 

"You...Wha..." A confused Mimi stammered. 

"Well, I guess your bad digimon theory wasn't that wrong after all" Joe said in a worried voice. 

"Izzy and I met him the first time....." 

"Mimi look out" Kari yelled. 

"AHHH! The first time we got split up" Mimi finished as she dodged Centarumon's attack. (A/N:sorry I cant remember what its called) The group began running away. 

"And he didn't attack you then" Joe questioned as he ran. 

"No, he attacked us but that's cause he had a black gear in him and that's not possible now right" She answered. 

"Is it" Kari asked looking at the others. 

"Well....According to digiworld time the black gears were destroyed years ago" Joe explained. 

"Along with Devimon" Gomamon added. 

"Yeah so why is he chasing us then "Gatomon asked. 

"I dunno Izzy the expert on this sort of thing not me" Joe said in his normal worry filed voice. 

"Hey look theres a river up there" Kari said. 

"If Gomamon digivolves we can get out of here that way" Mimi suggested. 

"What if your right about the black gear Mimi....we can't just leave him like that" Palmon said. 

"Gomamon Digivolve to.........Ikakkumon." 

"Well, if he did have a black gear in him I know how to get it out" Mimi said stopping as Joe and Kari climbed onto Ikakkumon's back. 

"What are you doing Mimi C'mon" Joe shouted as the girl stopped and held up her digivise to the monster. 

"This worked for Izzy and I before, it should wor......AHHHH!" Mimi screamed as Centarumon's attack hit her head on. 

"Mimi" Palmon screamed as her friend was thrown backwards into a tree. 

"Palmon digivolve to..........TOGAMON." 

"Kari help me get her onto Ikakkumon" Joe shouted as he climbed down to help his friend. Kari jumped down after him and helped with Mimi. "She's heavier then she looks" Kari said pulling the unconscious girl onto the back of the big white digimon. 

"Look at how much she eats" Joe replied with a quick smile. 

"Needle Spray" Togamon attacked as the cactus looking digimon as she jumped out of the line of fire. Centarumon's attack barley missing her. 

"Harpoon Torpedo" 

The attacks hit Centarumon at the same and much to there surprise a black gear DID fly out of his back and then disapeared before there shocked wide eyes. 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Devimon stood in the dark cave, the crest of hope in his black hand. The boy was sleeping now, dry streaks on his small face were tears once flowed. "Everything is working out just as I planned. All is lost for you now my young digidestind. You'll never leave this cave, because by the time your little friends get here to save you they'll all be to weak to help there digimon digivolve. And what better time is there to strike then when your opponents are at there weakest. When there helpless. What better time to get my revenge" 

A/N : Well that's it for now. I think Mimi was acting slightly out of character for a minute there. Oh well what's done is done, I'll try to get the next part out soon. Until then Please review, if you don't I don't know how I'm doing or if you even like it. So please if you'd just take a minute and tell me what ya think or if you have any suggestions for what should happen next I'd really appreciate it. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Return of Something Evil (parts 7&8) Part 7 

Tai opened his eyes allowing a sea of light to flood in. He felt heavy in his still damp clothes and was having trouble sitting up. Then he remembered what had happened to him and a lone thought filled his mind. "SORA!" 

"I'm right here Tai" He heard Sora say sleepily. 

"Are you O..." 

"I'm fine" She reassured him. "It was you we were worried about. You've been out for hours" 

Where are Matt and Izzy...And the digimon...are they all ok too" He asked with concern. 

"Everyone's fine. The digimon are sleeping and Matt and Izzy are doing something with Izzy's lap top" She explained "You should go back to sleep now you need to conserve your energy so you can help us find TK tomorrow" 

"But...why tomorrow...Why not now" Tai asked "Well, for one thing its late and the digimon need rest so that they can digivolve and......" 

"And what" 

"What ever it is Matt and Izzy are working on over there...I don't think were going anywhere till there done....So lets just get some sleep....I think that's probably the best thing for us to do" She said trying to sound convincing. 

"Ok...If its for the best" Tai said to tired to discuss the subject further. "Good night Sora" 

"Good night Tai" Sora replied lying down not far from her friend. "Oh And Tai" 

"Yeah" He said with a yawn. 

"Thank you for saving my life" Sora said genuinely. 

"Oh *yawn* Don't...a worry about it" he replied. 

Sora watched him as he fell a sleep. He looked so peaceful and sweet when he slept, like a little kid, the way TK would if he were here. She still wondered what the other two boys were doing over by the fire, but it wasn't that important at the moment anyway, she would find out in the morning. Sora closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep. 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

"So what do you think" Matt asked the younger boy who at that moment was typing away furiously at his lap top. 

"I think we were correct in our previous deductions of our current predicament" Izzy replied. Matt stared at him at him blankly. "I think you were right" 

"Oh...So you think Kari's the one who can save TK" Matt asked his blue eyes pleading for an answer. 

"Precisely, but theirs still the matter of figuring out TK's location and making sure the others are safe" Izzy said still typing away. 

"Yeah the others.....What if they get attacked and something happens to Kari....or any of them for that matter" Matt inquired. 

"Then we'd be in a lot of trouble but lets not think about that right now lets focus on TK" The smaller boy suggested. 

Matt nodded in agreement. "But how do we find him if we don't know where to look." 

"Maybe we do. You heard the prophecy in your dream, so what else happened" Izzy asked. 

Matt thought for a moment. "I can't really remember but TK was there and he was crying for me to help him, but I couldn't....I couldn't even see him just hear him. I asked him where he was but someone....something took him away before he could finish" 

Izzy stared across at the blonde as he explained the dream. "Did he say anything that could help" 

"He said....he said the cave" Matt replied 

"The cave well that narrows it down....a little anyway......did he say anything else" Izzy asked "anything at all" 

"He said the cave remember the lie" Matt said. 

Izzy looked up from his computer. "The lie.....What do you think he meant by that" 

"The cave...." Matt fell silent for a moment going over the statement in his head. "Remember the..." Light he thought. 'The cave remember the light. thats it' His mind traveled back to a day not long ago, the last day he'd seen his little brother. 

----------------------------------------- 

"Hey Matt did you see that" 

"See what" 

"I saw this light over there in that cave..." 

--------------------------------- 

That was it, now Matt knew exactly where his brother was. He looked up and his eyes met with that of the other boy who still hadn't turned back to his computer screen and said. "Izzy I know where he is" 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

TK shivered, during the day the cave was cold but at night it was virtually freezing. He wasn't really in the best shape and he knew it, besides being cold he thought he might be getting sick he'd been couching a lot lately and he had the worst headache ever. His stomach hurt too but he figured that was mainly because of hunger, he was so hungry the last time he'd eaten was dinner the night that he'd gone with Aruromon. His wrists were all cut up where the chains held him from a couple of his escape attempts. But at least Devimon wasn't there. 

Devimon hadn't been around most of the day, around him anyway. This worried TK a little because if he wasn't there then he could be anywhere and after what he said about Matt, TK wasn't sure if his brother was dead or just hurt. Thinking of Matt like that started the boy crying again, not out loud but silently with tears streaming down his checks just the same. 'Why is this happening....why to me......why to my friends......why to my brother? Why did something have to happen to him, he was looking for me why couldn't they just let him find me and let me be saved by my big brother...Why? Matt I was wrong when I said that I don't need you...I need you more then anyone. You were always there for me, when Mom and dad couldn't be and even when they were. We've been through so much and you were there for me the whole time, to much for it to end like this'. 

He felt so helpless. His crest was gone, his digivise was gone, Patamon was gone, his brother was gone. It was like he'd lost everything in only a matter of days and it didn't seem fair. This was bad, if the holder of the crest of hope was losing faith, how could the others hold onto it. 

Part 8 

Joe adjusted his glasses as he looked down at the girls and there digimon. Mimi was still unconscious and Kari, Palmon, and Gatomon were at her side. 'Why'd you have to do it Mimi, why'd you have to pick now to show us your heroic side' But what was done was done and Joe had something more important to think about now. There really had been a black gear in Centarumon. But how was that possible if they were all destroyed? The only way was if Devimon, no that wasn't possible. He pushed that thought aside and started looking for a new explanation. One he could not find. 

"Joe look out" Kari yelled bringing him out of his thoughts. Then he saw what she was talking about but by now it was to late to stop it. The bird type digimon flew at him knocking him off Ikkakumon's head and into the water. He managed to make it to the shore rather quickly but the bird looking thing was now attacking the others. 

"Crayomon" Gatomon shouted as Ikkakumon let her and the others onto the shore. "She's an evil bird Digimon, she not that strong but she's got fire power" 

"Harpoon Torpedo" 

"Poison Ivy" 

"Lightening claw" Crayomon dogged the all three attacks. "Fire beak blaster" 

"You OK Joe" Kari asked as the digimon fought behind her. 

"Yeah I'm fine. How's Mimi" Joe replied. 

"Palmon says she'll be OK" Kari said. Joe nodded and then turned his attention to the battle. It was actually looking good for their side. Crayomon had been hit twice by Ikkakumons harpoon torpedo's and hadn't actually landed any attacks of her own. But Joe knew things never just stayed good. That would be way to easy. 

"Look Joe Crayomons leaving" Kari yelled excitedly. And to Joe's surprise she actually was. Maybe he was wrong about things not staying good. No, he was right he realized as the monster made a sharp turn and was headed strait for them. "Fire Beak Blaster" 

That's when Joe noticed who the attack was aimed at. "Mimi" He screamed. The heads of the digimon snapped in the direction of the unconscious girl. "Mimi NO!" Joe couldn't stand it any longer, something inside him forced him to run to the girls side. He had to protect her, he just had to. 

"Joe" Ikkakumon yelled when he saw what the boy was doing. Joe threw himself over Mimi shielding her from the attack. He got it full force, and as he slipped out of consciousness he said. "Don't worry Mimi.....It'll be....Ok." 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Matt was in the lead more or less cutting a path through the thick brush of the woods. The others followed behind having a conversation about something or other, most likely Izzy was explaining the situation to the others. He didn't know nor did he care. All he cared about right now was finding TK. He knew they were getting close, he could feel it. 

"Hey Matt umm....doesn't that hurt" Tai asked cautiously. 

Matt keep walking "What" 

"Walking through all those bushes like that....your getting all cut up"Tai replied 

Matt didn't stop walking but he did look down and noticed immediately what Tai was talking about. To his surprise his right arm was covered with blood and the bandages that covered his left were falling apart much like his clothes. It wasn't until now that he noticed the pain in both arms as well as the calf of his left leg which had a huge gash in it. He couldn't really have gotten this beaten up and not noticed it till Tai pointed it out, could he? 

"Matt...." Tai said. 

Matt looked up and keep going. "I hadn't really noticed" 

"How the heck could you not notice" Tai said surprised. 

"He's right Matt you look awful maybe we should stop for a minute and get those cuts cleaned up" Sora suggested. Matt didn't answer, he was having trouble focussing on anything but finding his brother. 

"Matt did you here what Sora said" Gabumon asked looking up at his friend. 

"Yeah I heard her but I didn't really care were not stopping until TK is safe" Matt insisted. 

"She was just trying to help Matt" Tai said in Sora's defense. 

"Who asked you" Matt said close to shouting. 

"No one asked me but...." Tai stammered not wanting to invoke another fight. 

"Then why don't you keep your big mouth shut" Matt exclaimed so intensely that it actually caused the others to listen. They knew it was better just to leave him alone when he got like this. Matt was in that I hate the world and everything on it mode and even Tai knew better them to challenge him at this point. The truth was that when he got like this he was kind of scary, they could only imagine the look that was on his face right now. 

This seemed to satisfy Matt anyway. The young digidestined walked on in silence, he was on a mission and didn't have time to argue, he didn't have time to feel the pain he was in, all he had time for was finding TK. That's all that mattered now, not that he was hurt, not that his friends were only trying to help. At this point he knew he was going to save his brother, or he was gonna die trying. 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

'How could this happen' Kari thought to herself. She felt a certain responsibility for the whole situation, she was the one who insisted on leaving camp and look where it had gotten them. And now besides the fact that she was Tai's little sister, she being the only conscious digidestind of the group pretty much made her the leader but the whole thing was just a little overwhelming, she was no Tai and that's what they needed right now, they needed her brother. 

"It'll be OK Kari" Gatomon said seining that her friend was troubled. "Joe and Mimi will be fine" 

"Yeah I know its just.....I wish their was more I could do, and I knew where Tai and the others where. I'm not being a very good leader am I" Kari asked sadly. 

"Your doing fine don't worry about it so much" Gatomon replied trying to comfort the girl. 

"I think maybe we should stop for a while. We digimon need our rest so we can digivolve" Palmon said matter of factly. 

"Yeah I am starting to get tired" Ikkakumon said. 

"Well, it is getting kinda dark" Kari said looking around for a good place to stop. 

"Hey does this place look familiar to anyone else" Palmon asked glancing at their current location. 

"It does look familiar" Gatomon answered realizing that the other digimon was right. 

"We were just here a couple of days ago" Kari began. "That's the tree Tai climbed when we were trying to figure out which way to go" 

"How do you know its the same tree" Ikkakumon asked as he headed for the nearby shore. 

"Cause of the broken branch" She said pointing to the tree. "Tai was to heavy for it and it broke, remember" 

"Oh yeah" Gatomon laughed remembering the look on the young boys face when he landed in the jagger bush below. 

"Hey wasn't there a cave near here" kari asked sliding of Ikkakumon's back. 

"Yeah that would be a great place spend the night" Palmon said. "I think its just beyond those trees" 

"Well, then I guess we head that way" Kari pointed in the direction of the trees. The others all agreed and they headed into the small forest. Little did they know what horrors awaited them inside the cave. 

A/N: OK those two are over with. Joe was acting all heroic, gotta love ya Joe. and the digimon actually talked a little, sure it was because Joe and Mimi were unconscious but who cares they got a few lines and that's all that matters! So whatta ya think? Please review!!! I'll do my best to get the rest up son but I seem to be having serious writers block and I started writing like two other stories (they'll be up after I finish this one) So please give me some idea's, this story needs a good ending, I do have some idea's but I need to fill in some holes in between. So once again please review!!! I need your help, if I use your idea's I promise to give you credit for it K. Thanx. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Hey people now listen up if you want this story to make since. Before you read my story I just want you to know that I've only seen Dragonball Z up to the end of the Freeza saga (Damb you funanimation) so this story takes place right after they wished back Krillin, I am also pretending that Goku came back to earth when Krillin did. And now without further adu I proudly preasent the first fan fic I ever wrote: (please don't be to mean if it sucks) 

~ Gohans Revenge ~ 

By Jade 

Gohan blinked twice before he opened his eyes for the first time after the explosion. His vision was blurred and it took him a minute to focus on the two motionless bodies to his right which could only be described as thrashed. These were the bodies of Krillin and Piccolo. At the sight of this only two questions crossed his mind, one how had he alone survived and two where was his dad, where was Goku? Thats when he saw it, someone else had survived and he was at that very moment fighting Sazar, A warrior from the distant planet of Volderon. Sazar had shown up early that morning "Its the Saiyans I'm after" he had said "It was they who destroyed my planet, and it was they who destroyed my race" 

Vegeta, as always much to confident about his fighting abilities was the first to approach this powerful new enemy. " I am Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans" he had proclaimed with a great deal of pride. This had been a mistake, for the power level of this new fighter was even higher then that of there pervious adversary Freeza. The battle between Vegeta and Sazar lasted little more then an hour before Vegeta was sent to another dimension. 

They had all contributed greatly, in fighting an enemy who didn't even flinch at the use of there most powerful attacks, eventually sacrificing there lives in a battle they couldn't possibly win. Now only Gohan and who he assumed was Goku were all that stood between peace and total oblivion. 

But could that really be Gohans dad that was fighting right now, could that really be Goku. Of coarse it was Goku, who else could it be the power level was through the roof, to high to be anyone else, and besides everyone else was dead. But they were moving at such a great speed that Gohan couldn't even begin to follow their movements, it was the strength of there ki's that gave away their identities almost instantly. 

"Ka......me.....ha....me.....ha" Gohan heard his dad who by then was looking pretty beat up, say as the powerful beam of energy flowed from his fingers with great intensity. Sazar remained where he had been flying without a scratch, then suddenly sent his own attack Gokus way. He was tossed to the ground rag doll forming a crater the size of a small lake. Gohan looked on in horror as he realized that his dad had already gone SSj. Sazar followed by hitting Goku with several ki blasts without weakening himself any further. Goku didn't move. 

"Finally I have rid the universe of your kind, and now I will releave it of this worthless planet as well" Sazar bellowed at Gokus limp body."Not quit Sazar" Gohan said as he stood starring at the warrior. "You expect me to be defeated by a child when I was able to beat that poor excuse for a saiyan, who was supposedly the strongest man in the universe" Sazar replied with a smug little laugh. 

"That poor excuse for a Saiyan as you call him is my dad" Gohan shouted with extreme anger. His hands closed into fists and he could feel himself becoming stronger. His power level skyrocketed and he was engulfed by pure power, then suddenly he knew. Now his hair was that same distinct shade of gold as his dads, he had reached the level of SSj. " Now your gonna pay for what you did to my friends, Ka....me......ha......me.....ha" He exclaimed flying toward Sazar. 

The blast of energy Gohan exerted sent Sazar fling to the ground forming another crater right next to Goku's. Sazar got up and flew back to where he was before, Gohan could tell that he was hurt." Do you really think I'm going to let myself be beaten by a Saiyan let alone a child" Sazar said as he released a blue beam of energy at Gohan but he didn't waver."You really don't have much of a choice do you, except that my dad would want me to give you the chance to leave and to never come back here again, so leave now with this promise or stay here and die" Gohan said in a very serious voice. 

"This isn't over until one of us is in another dimension" Sazar shouted once again attempting to blast Gohan but failing once again. "Fine then you had your chance" Gohan exclaimed using all of his strength to knock Sazar back into the crater.He then shouted "Ka....me........ha............me.............ha" once again and hit him with about everything he had until he was sure Sazar was dead. Gohan ( no longer a SSj) looks around at the motionless bodies of his friends," I guess its time to collect the Dragonballs". 

The End 


	7. Default Chapter Title

The Return of Something Evil 

Part 9 

"Where is it" Matt exclaimed. He was on the ground pacing at the time, while Tai was up in a tree with his mini telescope. The others just sat there waiting for what was hopefully good news. "We should have been there by now! I could have sworn it was.......Tai haven't you found anything yet" 

"Yeah I can see the cave, it should take us about ten minutes to get there" Tai estimated still looking in the direction of the cave. 

"OK then get down here we need to go now" Matt shouted up to the other boy. 

"Hay hold on a sec.....I think I see someone" Tai said. 

"Is it TK" Matt asked. 'Please let it be TK' 

"No" He replied. "It's...I think it's Kari, and the other digimon" 

"Kari, what about Mimi and Joe" Sora wondered. 

"No, I don't see them" Tai answered. "Well, if their digimon are there then they must be around there somewhere" Izzy reasoned. 

"Lets go they could be hurt, or lost, or something" Biyomon worried. 

Then Matt looked at the rest of them and fear crossed his face. "Or they could be" He began "In the cave" 

The others simply stared at him, they knew this was a possibility. They still had no idea what was in there and Joe and Mimi of all people were not prepared to find that out for them. Izzy was the first to speck. "Who knows what's in there, I think it would be best if we were to head over there right away." 

"Then what are we waiting for, Tai get out of that tree and lets go" Matt yelled up to the boy. 

"All right I'm coming, I'm coming" Tai replied on his way down the tree. 

"Be careful Tai, you don't want fall again" Agumon laughed. 

"Hey shut up, I'm perfectly capable of climbing down from a.......Ahhh" Tai cried as he slipped from the branch he'd been standing on and tumbled to the ground. 

"Tai" Sora exclaimed. 

"Tai are you OK" Izzy asked. 

Tai got up and blinked a few times before saying. "Yeah I'm all right" 

"I told you to be careful" Agumon reminded him with a tiny smile. Tai glared at the dino like digimon and he quickly shut up, but the smile remained on his face. 

"Can we go now" Matt asked angrily not really caring about if Tai was hurt. The answer he was looking for didn't seem to come fast enough so he simply turned around and began walking figuring it would help him get his point across. 

"Hold up Matt, we're coming" Tai said as he and the others rushed to catch up with the blond. Once again they disappeared into the forest, not looking back as they headed for the cave. 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

The cave was awfully dark, then again the outside wasn't getting any lighter. Kari thought it best to keep the still unconscious Mimi and Joe inside the cave, if they were attacked she knew that it's walls would keep them safe. Still, for some reason she couldn't help but wonder if that was really the safest place for them, something about that cave just gave her a very uneasy feeling. 

"Everything will be OK" Gatomon reassured her young friend once again. She hated seeing Kari upset like this, she really was to young to be taking all this responsibility on herself. But if she didn't, who would? 

"I know, I know, it's just I have this weird feeling" Kari replied, looking at her friends. 

"What is it Kari" Palmon asked knowing it was best that they be couscous even of the slightest problem. 

The expression on Kari's face suddenly went from worried to confused as she tried to explain. "I don't know, I just feel like something isn't right, I've felt this way ever sense we found out TK was missing and not just because I was worried about him, it's something else I don't know what but its something." 

"Do you think we're in some kind of trouble" Gomamon asked worriedly. 

"I don't know, I...yeah I....." Kari stopped suddenly and looked around "Hey what was that noise" 

"I didn't hear any noise" Gomamon said staring at the girl. 

"I did" Palmon said. "It sounds like someone's coming" 

"Get ready guys" Gatomon glanced into the trees. "We have to protect Kari and the others" 

"Who's there" Kari stammered biting down on her lower lip. Then she saw who it was and a smile spread across her face. "Tai" She exclaimed as she raced towards her big brother and threw her arms around him. "Tai we've been looking everywhere for you." 

"Glade to see you too Kari" Tai said as he pried himself free of the death grip his sister had placed on him. This wasn't really like her, to cling so to her older brother. He couldn't even remember the last time she'd done it. Tai knew right away that something must be wrong. 

"Where are the others" Izzy asked before Tai had a chance. 

Kari's smile quickly faded and her head immediately dropped so that she was staring at her feet. "We were attacked" She said. "Twice, Joe and Mimi got hurt real bad." 

"Are they OK" Tai asked knowing how his sister felt. She had been placed in the position of the small groups leader, and she felt as though she'd let them all down. Tai being the leader whole group knew exactly how it felt to fail. 

Kari did her best to nod yes without meeting the eye's of the others, and Matt gave them all a nervous stare. "Where are they" He asked. 

"They were unconscious so we put them in the cave in case of attack." Gatomon answered. 

"That's what I was afraid of " The blond boy said mimicking Kari by doping his head. 

"Why" Gomamon began. "What's wrong with the cave?" 

"We think TK might be in there" Sora replied. 

"We know TKs in there" Matt corrected. 

"That's great" Kari exclaimed as her head shot back up and the smile reformed where it had been before. 

"Yeah" Izzy said. "It will be when we find him, assuming who ever took him doesn't find us first." 

Kari's smile disappeared once again but she keep her head up. "Do you have any idea who took him" She asked. 

"No" Matt shook his head sadly. "All we know is that he's in there and that he needs us, that he needs you." 

"Me" The girl looked surprised. "Why ......" 

"Ahhhhhh" the sound of Mimi's scream cut the small girl off and the whole group was in the cave within seconds fearing the worst. 

"Mimi are you OK" Izzy asked as they reached the entrance of the dark cavern. Mimi shot up the very moment she saw the others there letting out an ear piercing screech as she literally jumped into Izzy's arms. The shorter boy nearly fell backwards on impact. "What's the heck's wrong" 

"That" Mimi stammered pointing at the seemingly bare ground from which she'd just retreated. "I woke up and that...that thing was crawling up my leg" She added. Izzy dropped the terrified girl at his feet when he saw the tiny spider at which her shaky finger was pointing. 

"That things not even poisonous" Izzy pointed out and the others let out a sigh of relief, not because of the spider but because their didn't seem to be any evil digimon in site. 

Joe rolled over and blinked his spectacled eyes. He'd obviously woken up as a result of Mimi's scream and was now attempting to sit up. Sora was the first one at his side to help the boy in his attempts as he groaned in agony. You could tell that he unlike Mimi who it seemed had miraculously recovered at the sight of the spider, still wasn't in good shape. "How ya feeling Joe" Tai asked as he stared down at his injured friend. 

"Like I got hit a flaming bus" He replied weakly. 

"Actually it was Crayomon's fire beak blaster" Gomamon reminded his weary friend. 

"Oh ya" Joe remembered. 

"Hey, I got hurt to ya know" Mimi exclaimed. "How come he's getting all the attention." 

"He did save your life Mimi can't you even show a little gratitude" Gatomon asked rolling her large cat eye's. 

"He what" Mimi wondered turning her attention to the blue haired boy, she didn't remember any of that. "Joe you saved my..." 

"Crayomon attacked us and nearly killed you" Palmon explained to the shocked girl. 

"Is that true Joe, you saved me" Mimi asked and Joe nodded weakly. For once the girl was speechless, had he, this boy who was sometimes afraid of his own shadow really risked his life to save hers. She looked Joe strait in the eye and knew at once it was true, her face grew solemn and all she could think of to say was "Thanks Joe" 

The boy gave her a weak smile as Sora helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry to cut this moment short" Tai began as he noticed a pale face Matt staring into the dark cavern. "But we really do need to find TK, and I think its gonna take us all to save him." 

Izzy nodded and said. "Tai's right, we have reason to believe that he's in this very cave" 

"He is in there" Matt said coming out of his silence. "I know he is" 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

"Perfect" Devimon said as he was once again staring at the crest of hope. The power it possessed had grown weak moments after the dark digimon had taken it from an unconscious TK. It had been a difficult process but it seemed that Devimon had in fact succeeded in corrupting the crests power, he knew now that it would work to his advantage. If what he had estimated proved to be true he knew that by the days end he would have achieved his mega form. 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

They entered the dark cave, Matt once again in the lead with Gabumon at his side. Patamon flew above Agumon and Tai who were right behind Matt. Gatomon was walking a few feet away from Kari who was next in line with Izzy and Tentamon not far behind. Sora trailed behind, she and the other digimon helping the still weak Joe and Mimi (she wasn't really feeling as good as she had seemed to be earlier). None of them said a word, none of them dared for they could only imagine the dangers ahead of them. 

Izzy was the first to feel the ground underneath his feet move. For a brief moment the others looked as though they thought it were an earthquake but Izzy knew better. He knew it was only the ground settling, but what he didn't know was that the tiny 'quake' had in fact been strong enough to bring some small rocks down all around the young girl in front of him. 

Suddenly as the world had stopped turning Izzy realized what was going on. The movement had caused what looked to be a small rock slide which was at that very moment descending upon young Kari. "Kari, look out" The boy screamed as he rushed towards the frightened girl. Kari just stood there frozen in place. No one else could see what was happening, or at least not comprehend, none that is except Izzy who continue toward the girl until he had taken her place under the falling rocks. 

Before she even realized what had happened Kari found her lying on the ground next to the very shocked Gatomon and Tentamon. Then suddenly her dark eye's went wide with horror as she noticed the huge pile of stone and dirt that now lay before her. That's when the stunning realization of what had happened came to her. "Izzy no!" She screamed as she shot up from her spot on the rocky floor and ran to the rock pile which reached all the way to the ceiling. Frantically the girl began digging through the rubble. 

"Izzy, oh no, Izzy are you OK" Tentamon exclaimed as he to began to dig. The other all ran to the pile as well. 

"Are you guys OK over there" They faintly heard Sora ask causing them to realize that the situation with Izzy wasn't the only tragedy that had occurred, now they were separated as well. Sora, Mimi, Joe, Palmon, Gomamon, and Biyomon on one side of the cave in and Tai, Matt, Kari, Agumon, Gabumon, Gatomon, and Tentamon on the other, with Izzy trapped somewhere in between. (Wow can you say run on sentence?) 

"We're fine, but Izzys trapped under these rocks" Tai shouted so that the kids on the other side could hear. "What about you guys" 

"Were fine" Sora called back. "Just a little shaken up is all" 

"OK" He yelled. "But we have to get Izzy out of there" Then in a softer voice he turned to his sister and asked. "Kari are you OK" She nodded meekly and continued to dig. 

'We don't have time for this' Matt thought to himself as he helped in the dig. 'TK needs us we have to find him' But he couldn't say that, it was impossible to say in there current situation. He was very worried about Izzy but something inside him kept saying "Time is of the essence you must hurry, you must hurry or you'll never see him again" Matt fell to his knee's and swallowed hard 'What am I supposed to do' he thought 'I can't leave Izzy like this but TK might be dying' Now he was shacking, solely out of fear for his little brother, that voice in his head kept saying "Go he needs you, you must go now, you must go now, you must go...." "Stop it" Matt screamed covering his ears as if that could stop the voice from specking to him. "Stop, I have to help Izzy now I can't go yet I can't" 

This odd little out burst received mixed signals from the others, they didn't know weather to ask if he was OK or keep there distance. "Is everything all right over there" Sora called apparently hearing Matt's cries. 

Tai didn't quit know how to answer that so he looked to Matt for it. "Um...Matt are you OK" 

Matt continued to shake but brought his head up to stare at the brown haired boy. "I, I don't know...I just have this terrible feeling, something just keeps telling me that I have to go and find TK now or, or....I don't, I know I have to help Izzy now. But this feeling, it just won't go away" 

"Errrr...um.....Don't worry guys, we're OK" Tai called back, though he knew it was a lie. Matt remained as he was and some how Tai knew he was right, but Izzy, what about Izzy. 

"Go" Tentamon said though it was hard for him. "Go and find TK, the others and I can help Izzy but you need to go" 

"Are you sure" Gabumon asked a little surprised. 

"Yes," Was his reply. 

"Thank you Tentamon" Matt said as he stood up still wobbly. "We'll be back" "Real soon" Tai added. 

"And TK will be with us" Patamon said. 

"We promise" Kari threw in as she to stood ready to go. 

"I know" Tentamon said giving them the closest thing he could to a smile. "Go now" The others nodded and with that they were off once again. 

~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~:*~ 

Still isolated by the darkness TK got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew wasn't out of hunger because for some unknown reason Aruromon had shown up and feed the boy. He'd said something about him not being able to die before his master's plan was complete, but he really couldn't focus on what the digimon had said. He was having trouble focusing on anything, now is body was stiff from sitting in this unmoving position and basically kept his eye's closed. What was the point of keeping them open if he couldn't see anything any way. 

Then he heard the voices, at first he thought he was imagining them but the they grew louder and louder. 'Please don't let it be Devimon' He closed his eye's tighter fearing the worst, Then suddenly he heard it. It was as if he were in a dream because what heard wasn't possible, was it. 

"TK" Matt said as he rushed to the side of his little brother hardly noticing the state he was in. 

'Matt' TK opened his eye's, it was him Matt was really there right beside him. This meant he wasn't dead, though he he wasn't really in the best condition either. His brother had bandages on both arms as well as left leg and he looked extremely worn out. Not that he had any right to talk because he knew no matter how bad Matt looked he probably looked twice as bad. "Matt" he said weakly. 

"Yeah TK it's me" Matt replied then noticing the chains said "Hey Agumon you think you can get these chains off" 

"Sure" The digimon answered as he headed toward the brothers. 

TK looked around noticed who all was there. Tai, Kari, Gatomon, and Gabumon stood close together all of whom wore a big smile on there face. TK knew however that this wasn't yet the time to celebrate. There was still the matter of Devimon. "Matt there's something I need to tell you" He said staring at his older brother. 

"You can tell me later TK right now we have to get you out of here" Matt said before the boy could explain what was going on. At the moment all he cared about was the fact that they'd finally found his little brother and getting him free. "OK Agumon go ahead. Just try not to fricassee my little brother while your at it" 

"All right" Agumon replied. It only took a few of the dino like digimon's Pepper breaths to free the boy. Matt grabbed his small hand and helped him to his feet. 

"Matt there really is something you guys need to know" TK said with a cough as he struggled to stay on his feet. 

"You can tell me when we get out side OK" Matt said. 

"Not if you never leave" Boomed a strangely familiar voice. 

They all as froze as they saw something emerge from the shadows. "That's what I was trying to tell you" TK said, Then he saw the creature to whom the voice belonged and a look of total hock crossed the boy's face. The monster standing before them wasn't Devimon, it was something bigger and definitely more powerful. "Hey your not..." 

"Devimon, no boy not anymore" The monster said evilly. 

"But how" TK asked, the others were to shocked to say a word. 

"It was your very crest my boy which helped to achieve my mega form as Metaldevimon" He laughed wickedly. "And the weaker your crest glows the stronger I become. And now for the final step in my plan, I know that your crest will cease to glow only in the case of your death so I'm afraid that this is good bye" 

"Everybody digivolve" Tai shouted finally thinking of something to say. 

"Agumon warp digivolve to.......Wargreymon" 

"Gabumon warp digivolve to.......Metalgurrurrmon" 

"Gatomon digivove to.........Angewomon" 

Patamon hesitated a moment and looked at TK not sure weather the boy was strong enough for him to digivolve. "Go on Patamon" TK said knowing what the small yellow digmon was thinking. Patamon nodded. 

"Patamon digivolve to.......Angemon" 

And with that the battle begun. All four good digimon aimed there attacks at the newly formed Mega but all of them were easily dodged. "Is that really all you've got" He laughed. "Take this, Ring of evil" The attack sent what looked like a dark cloudy smoke ring from Metaldevimon's hands which expanded all around him hitting all four of the other digimon in one fatal swoop. All four crashed hard into the wall of the cave. 

The kids gasped, they couldn't believe how much the monster had already weakened their digimon. Then Metaldevimon turned his attention to the to the four present digidestind and an evil smile spread across his dark face. "Dark Light" He roared out his second attack. "Time to say good-bye TK" He said as the red beam was aimed at the already weakened boy. 

A/N: CLIFF HANGER!!! Sorry 'bout that! Oh and I think I made Matt have a temporary insanity thing going on there, let me just assure that he is the same Matt he's always been, I mean we all hear voices in our heads once and a while (You know what I me). Anyway this one is a little longer then the others (OK maybe a lot) but I really wanted to get this thing wrapped up. If all goes as planned the next part will be the end, and I pretty much know what's gonna happen next so it shouldn't be to long before I finish. Just expect the next one to longer like this one cause it probably will be. Until then please review !!! 


	8. Default Chapter Title

The Return of Something Evil 

Part 10 

TK's eye's were wide with fear as Metaldevimons attack was headed strait for him. Even if he tried to move he knew that in his state it would do him no good, the attack would hit him either way. Matt looked up and stared in horror as the dark light was fired at his little brother. 'No' He thought 'Not when we've finally found you.' Kari, who was right beside her brother buried her head in Tai's shirt, she couldn't watch her young friend die. And Tai who held his sister tight couldn't seem take his frightened eyes away from the fateful scene. 

"No!" Matt exploded as he pushed his brother out of the attacks path much the way Izzy had for Kari earlier that day. TK and the others could only watch as Matt felt the full force of the dark light. 

"Matt" TK and Tai screamed in unison. Metalgarurumon heard the scream and immediately jumped back into action while the other three good digimon tried comprehend what had just happened. 

"Metal wolf claw" Metalgarurumon attacked the evil digimon. 

"Dark light" Metaldevimon shot back as he once again dodged the on coming attack. The attack hit the wolf like digimon and sent him flying into the cave wall. Wargreymon watched as his dedigivolved all the way back to Tsunomon. This wasn't surprising considering the force of the attack he'd received and how badly Matt had gotten hurt. Now it was his turn to attack the dark digimon who stood before him. 

"Terra force" The digimon shouted as he exploded with energy directed at Metaldevimon. This time he didn't have time to get out of the way and the attack hit him in the stomach causing the dark figure to slam backwards into the dark wall behind. Still the monster was unfazed. He emerged from the pile of rubble that had formed around him within seconds and found himself running back toward a somewhat surprised Wargreymon. 

"I'll destroy you" Metaldevimon exclaimed "Dark light" The attack hit Wargreymon square in the face. He hit the ground with a mighty thud and remained there unmoving. 

"No, Wargreymon!" Tai shouted as he watched his friend lay still on the rocky ground. He wanted to run to his side but he was still holding Kari and Matt lay unconscious only a few feet away. 'How did this get so out of hand' He thought. 'How could I let this happen' 

"Angemon stop him!" TK shouted as he raced towards his brother. "You did it before I know you can do it again" 

Angemon nodded at his small friend and got up ready to attack the monster. He was a little worried, sure he'd beaten Devimon before but that had been an extremely close fight, and this was his mega form, could he really beat his mega form. He knew he had to try, he couldn't let TK or the others down, but the fact that he'd just taken down two megas did give him a little cause to worry. 

"Hand of fate" He shouted as he raced towards the dark digimon. 

"So we meet again, you might as well give up now cause this time you will not be victorious" Metaldevimon laughed as the angel came at him. He quickly moved out of Angemon's path once again dodging his opponents attack. 

Suddenly Wargreymon got up and was back in the battle. "Mega claw" he shouted as he attacked an unsuspecting Metaldevimon from behind. Once again Metaldevimon slammed into the wall, this time it took a few seconds for him to regain his composer. That few seconds was all that was needed for Angewomon to join the fight and point her bow and arrow at the monster. 

"Celestial arrow" She shouted. This attack also hit the evil digimon, it came down and land on his back. Metaldevimon let out a painful cry before getting up and staring angrily at three good digimon before him. 

"Ring of destruction" He exploded, the dark ring expanding until it reached to wall on all sides. Wargreymon, Angemon, and Angewomon were once again thrust into the wall. "Dark light" he shouted out his next attack before other digimon had any chance of moving. All three were hit causing Angemon to dedigivole back to Patamon. "Dark light" He shouted again this time it was Wargreymon who dedigivolve into Koromon. 

Angewomon knew she was in trouble, there was no way she could beat this monster on her own, she could barley move let alone fight. What could she do, she couldn't let Kari down, she had to think fast but she didn't have much time. She could see that Metaldevimon was about to attack, she could see that the situation was hopeless, she could see that there was nothing she could do, but what she couldn't see was the totally unexpected attack that was about to be aimed at Metaldevimon. 

"Horn blaster" 

"Flower cannon" 

"Wing blade" 

"Vulcan's hammer" 

The attacks seemed to come out of nowhere, but they were just in time and just enough to stop the monster before he attacked the weakened Angewomon. Angewomon flew up to meet the friends, and the five remaining digimon watched as their enemy hit the ground, maybe there combined attacks really could beat him. For a moment Mentaldevimon didn't move but they knew that he wasn't yet beaten, they knew that this was the perfect time to attack. 

"Flower cannon" 

"Vulcan's hammer" 

"Horn blaster" "Wing blade" "Heavens charm" 

The attacks all hit the dark digimon at once and the others could tell that he was very much weakened. Still he got up and looked bak at the good digimon before him. "Dark light" He shouted, but the attack came out much weaker then before. All of them easily dodged. They knew now that they would win, that Metaldevimon was just to weak to continue the fight. 

Angewomon smiled as she stared down at the helpless digimon and shouted "Celestial arrow" This last fatal attack caused a huge cloud of smoke to surround the evil digimon. When the smoke cleared Metaldevimon was gone. 

"You did it Angewomon, I knew you could do it" Kari exclaimed with a huge smile. 

"We all did" Angewomon replied as she and the other digimon dedigivoled back to there rookie stages. 

"And Izzy your OK" Tai said happily as he and Kari ran over to meet there friends. 

"Alive yes" Izzy began. "OK, that's debatable." The others smiled at this, but there celebration was cut short when they heard TK's sorrowful cries not far away. 

"Matt" Tai said softly as his face suddenly went from an ear to ear smile to a fearful frown. 

"What is it guys" Mimi asked worriedly. "Matt, he got hurt" Tai stammered. 

"Oh no" Kari remembered and ran the side of her young friend. "TK, is he all right" 

TK didn't even hear the girl he was crying to hard to hear anything. "Hey TK" Matt said weakly "It'll be all right, you'll see" 

"Matt are you gonna die" TK sobbed. "Please tell me your not gonna die" 

"I can't really control that" Matt said with a tiny cough. "But don't worry, you can make it, you have Patamon remember" 

"No, Matt, I can't, not without you, please don't leave me, please I need you" TK pleaded as hot tears rolled off his cheeks and onto his brothers shirt. 

"No TK...." Matt said, he was beginning to have a difficult time breathing and his words came out slow and muffled. "You've grown up a lot....And you have our friends....and.... I know...you can make....it...without me." 

"Matt please, I do need you, I do! Don't go please" The small boy cried in disbelief as he threw his arms around his older brother and hugged him tightly. 

Matt struggled to put a weak arm around his crying brother in an attempt to return the hug. "Good...bye...TK..." He barley was able to say be for his body went limp and he lay unmoving. 

"No, Matt come back please come back, Please" TK shouted at the empty body of his brother. His chest was throbbing and he was shaking uncontrollably, his brother couldn't really be dead, he couldn't be it was just impossible. Not his brother! 

"TK" Kari sobbed still standing by her friend, the others stood around their fallen friend with tears rolling down there face's. "TK it will be all right, I promise" 

"You think so do you, how naive you children can be" Came the booming voice of Metaldevimon. "Once again you just assumed I was dead, And now you will all pay for that mistake" 

"What...no....don't you ever die?" Tai asked angrily. 

Metaldevimon laughed at the statement. "I will not die, not until you children are destroyed once and for all" 

"You killed my brother" TK screamed at the monster as if he didn't already know. 

"Yes" He laughed. "And now I kill you. Dark light" 

Kari's was suddenly angry and determined at the same time, and she was not afraid, not for a second. "STOP IT!" She shouted at the dark digimon, as her crest began to glow. "I'm going to let you hurt any more of my friends" Her crest continued to glow brightly until she was surrounded by an aura of pink light. A strange beam of light shot out of the girls crest and stopped the dark light dead in its tracks, It continued towards an incredibly shocked Metaldevimon. The light hit the monster in the forehead and suddenly he seemed to break apart before their very eye's. 

"What is this" Metaldevimon exclaimed as the light filled his body and broke through so brightly that the kids had to shield their eye's from the glow. "NOOO!" He cried as his body disappeared before them. And with that Metaldevimon was no more. 

The aura that surrounded the girl disappeared and she turned back to the others, the look on her face didn't change. "In the end only light can break through the darkness" Izzy said softly, then turned his attention back to Matt. 

"He's gone" TK sniffled. "He's gone and it's all my fault" 

"No TK don't believe that, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Tai said truthfully. 

"No, that attack was aimed at me, I'm the one who was supposed to die, not him, not my brother" TK cried still hugging the lifeless body of his brother. That's when the second miracle occurred. TK's crest began to glow brightly, the way Kari's had only moments ago and the same aura of light (except yellow) surrounded the bodies of him and Matt. TK looked confused "What's happening" He asked, but no one had an answer, instead they simply gazed on in wonder. 

Matt's eye's opened slowly and he stared up at his terrified brother. "What happened" He stammered extremely confused. 

TK's face went from sad, to terrified, to surprised, to ecstatic. "Matt" He exclaimed as he held his brother even more tightly then he had before, "Your OK" 

"I will be if I you don't suffocate me" The blond replied with a smile. 

"But...how" Mimi asked totally confused. 

Izzy smile and said. "Light brought back hope, and hope brought back friendship" 

"But that doesn't make since" Joe said. "It just doesn't make...." 

"Who cares Matt's OK" TK said excitedly. 

"Welcome back Matt" Tsunomon said happily as he jumped on the boys stomach. 

"Thanks guys" Matt said still not fully understanding what had happened, not that anyone did. "Now can we get out of here" 

"Yeah" Tai said. "Lets go" 

The group left the cave with a newly found confidence. They didn't know what dangers were ahead of them only what ones they'd left behind. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and they knew that was true because if they could survive an experience like the one they just had, they could survive anything. 

The end 

A/N : Well that's it. Its finally over, I finished faster then I thought I would. You thought Matt was actually dead didn't you, I could never do that, Not to Matt he's my favorite Character!!! Anyway what did you think, I really like to know, please review. Well then until I write again C'ya later. ^_^ 


End file.
